Mistletoe Mayhem
by Dreams of Solitude
Summary: A seiries of short stories about different couple's encounters with mistletoe. YAOI Chapter one: bakuraryou


bYAOI YAOI YAOI/b (now you can't say I didn't warn you) This is my first attempt at yaoi, so it probably isn't any good. This is also my first romance that doesn't involve blood and death. (I'm weird ^_^) This is sort of an experimental fic that will allow me to practice writing yaoi and fluffy romance. (apparently blood isn't fluffy O_o;;) It will just be a succession of couples and their experiences with mistletoe. The first chapter is Bakura and Ryou...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh!!!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Feeling slightly cranky, Bakura leaned in the doorway to the kitchen glaring at anything that dared to be in his line of sight. He was always in a bad mood around Christmas. Everyone acting all lovey-dovey....blech. It was almost as bad as Valentine's day.  
Though he would never admit it, seeing everyone pair off made Bakura a little lonely. Whenever these feelings came up though, he would just remind himself that love was merely a distraction, then resume glaring at random objects.  
Just as he was considering destroying the random objects, Ryou entered the room. He didn't seem to notice Bakura, but as he walked through the doorway he suddenly stopped in his tracks with his eyes widened in horror. He looked like he just remembered that the world was about to come to an end.  
Curious, Bakura raised a questioning eyebrow at his light. Ryou gave a small whimper and pointed up.  
Looking to where Ryou was pointing, Bakura caught sight of the evil that was known as 'miss-ell-toe'.  
"Ryou," he growled, his voice low and dangerous, "I thought I told you to take that Ra-damned plant of doom down after this morning's... unpleasant evens."  
Unpleasant events meaning Bakura going to the kitchen to get a glass of water, only to find Yami and Yugi having an intense make out session in the doorway and a rather flustered Ryou sitting at the table blushing like mad. After quite a lot of shouting from Bakura, Ryou finally managed to explain the concept of mistletoe. Bakura then colorfully expressed how stupid he thought it was and demanded the offending plant be taken down. Yugi and Yami simply shrugged and continued with what they were doing.  
Back in the present, Ryou was shuffling his feet nervously. "Well, it's not like I could take the mistletoe down with Yami and Yugi practically molesting each other right underneath it!"  
"I don't see them anywhere now... Why didn't you remove the evil thing after they left?" Bakura demanded through gritted teeth.  
"Uh, I forgot?" Ryou tried, hoping his angered yami wouldn't hurt him too much.  
"You forgot. Well, no one's around right now, so we don't have to follow the rules of this 'miss-ell-toe'. Just make sure you get rid of it before there are any further mishaps."  
Ryou nodded and looked down at the floor, not wanting to show the disappointed look that had taken residence on his face. The truth was, he had left the mistletoe up on purpose because he wanted to catch Bakura under it. Now that it had actually happened though, things weren't going exactly as planned.  
Just as Bakura was about to turn and stalk off, Ryou made possibly the craziest decision he had ever made in his life. Closing his eyes, he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Bakura's lips, then quickly pulled away and made a run for it.  
The most coherent thoughts in Ryou's head as he ran were basically, 'omigodomigodomigod he's gonna KILL me! Mmm... his lips are soft... Oh lordylordy I'm so DEAD! But I'm happy...'  
He was about to bound up the stairs when he found that he was quite suddenly unable to move due to the fact that someone had a very strong grip on his arm. Turning around slowly, he came face to face with a smirking Bakura.  
"Hikari..." the silver-haired Egyptian started, smirk widening.  
"Y-yes B-bakura?" Ryou asked, fearing the worst.  
"You kiss like a wuss," Bakura stated, then crushed his lips onto his light's, causing him to squeak in surprise.  
Recovering from his shock quickly, Ryou returned the kiss eagerly, allowing himself to be pinned against the wall as Bakura deepened things.  
The yami finally broke away as both were in need of breath, and said "iThat's/i how to kiss," then leaned in to capture his hikari's lips once again.  
  
~owari~  
  
Eek, I hope that wasn't too horrible! Well, to make up for it, you're allowed to vote for the next couple. The more I write, the better I'll get.... 


End file.
